Dos lágrimas La Sutil y la Real
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: Soy débil... Soy un puto débil que intenta parecer fuerte... Patético...   #¿Haciéndote el ingenuo? ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESA BASURA! ¿¡A que diablos estas jugando! ¿¡Piensas en dar lástima así! Por favor... No me hagas reír... Todos te odian por ser un completo nacista e insensible... O al menos, eso les hiciste creer.
-No estoy loco... Lo juro... Sé que algo me está llamando... - Decía en voz alta, muy alta, mientras miraba a la nada. Empezó a correr de un lado a otro. De pared a pared.

\- ¡Lo sé! - Gritaba un rubio mientras intentaba inmovilizarlo. - No estas loco.- Le susurraba al castaño para que no se alterase.

\- ¡LO PIENSAS! ¡YO SE QUE PIENSAS QUE LO ESTOY!.- Estaba histérico. No soportaba que estuviese ahí... Mirándolo... Sabiendo que no está cuerdo...

~ Soy débil... Soy un puto débil que intenta parecer fuerte... Patético... #¿Haciéndote el ingenuo? ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESA BASURA!# ((N/A: Lo que tiene almohadillas significa que es una voz.)) #¿¡A que diablos estas jugando?! ¿¡Piensas en dar lástima así?! Por favor... No me hagas reír... Eres Eric Cartman, del pueblo odioso de South Park. Todos te odian por ser un completo nacista e insensible... O al menos, eso les hiciste creer... Gordo, tu siempre intentando parecer maduro, dándole miedo a la gente, metiéndote en problemas... Solo para parecer valiente... Me das asco. Me das un asco increíble... Espero que algún día mueras... Eres patético.#

\- ¡CÁLLATE! No es cierto... ¡No es cierto!.- Cartman forcejeo con Kenny. En un descuido, le dio una patada en su estómago y aprovechando que el otro se agarraba la zona dolorida, huyó hacia su cama. Sacó de su almohada un afilado cuchillo y empezó a apuñalar a su almohada.- ¡CÁLLATE!.- clavaba el cuchillo una, luego otra, otra, otra, y otra vez.- ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLAT-...!

Kenny interrumpió el movimiento de su brazo agarrando su muñeca con rudeza. Apretó fuerte su muñeca, sin compasión, para obligarlo a soltar el cuchillo. Y así lo hizo.

No solo era débil, sino tampoco tenía fuerza. La de el rubio le sobrepasaba, y tuvo que dejar caer el cuchillo al suelo.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO TE PASA?! ¡Te dije que no estas solo, que yo estoy junto a ti. Pero sigues haciéndole caso! Eres un egoísta porque tengo mis propios problemas y tengo que estar aquí, contigo, soportando esto. - Él no pudo notar si se había pasado al hablarle de esa manera, pero estaba realmente enfadado. ¿No le basta con estar junto a él? Tenía su apoyo, ¿que más quería?. - Por ti estoy aquí ahora... Cuando te encontré... En medio de tu salón... Llorando y gritando... Te prometí que te ayudaría a mejorar...- bajo la mirada para volverla a subir.- pero si no quieres mi ayuda, deberías decírmelo ahora.

# Prometiendo a todos que no necesitabas a nadie, prometiendo a todos que los harías felices si no te molestaban. Pero luego los manipulabas y les traicionabas.

¿Tu has roto esa promesa? Que te den, cabrón. Lleno de sarcasmo... Te mientes a ti mismo. No eres más que un hipócrita... #

Eric no podía pensar. No podía razonar.

Se levantó y empujó a Kenny para que cayera y se liberó de su agarre.

\- ¡NADIE TE PIDIÓ NADA!.- chilló y se fue al lado contrario de la oscura habitación, al lado de su escritorio y ventana, que apenas alumbraba.

\- ¡ERES UN EGOÍSTA! ¡Solo piensas en tus problemas! Cada uno tiene sus propios problemas. Y cuando hablamos y te cuento mis problemas, no me escuchas... Piensas solo en lo que te pasa. ¡MI HERMANA ESTA MUERTA Y A TI NO TE IMPORTA!

# Si... ¡Si!... Sigue así... Corrompelo más... Déjalo ahí, con su soledad... Yo le haré compañía...#

Una sombra apareció por el suelo de su habitación, que aunque estuviese oscura, el castaño lo podía notar.

Se asustó y se echó para atrás.

\- Oh. Por favor... No actúes otra vez así. No vas a escapar de esta conversación. Llevo dos meses intentado que mejores pero solo me ignoras. Ni si quiera se si te sientes mejor estando yo aquí...

# Ja. Ja. Ja. Ahora está en tu contra. Estas destinado a estar solo. Tantas mentiras que te llenan el estómago... No eres nada.#

-... - No podía articular palabra. Tenía miedo. Solo el veía eso y el otro no le creía. ¿Cómo demostraba tal cosa?... No podía. Perfectamente podía estar mintiendo.-... Creeme... Por favor...- suplicó, algo no muy usual en él, pero eso Kenny no lo valoró.

\- Como esa vez que me dijiste que eras mi mejor amigo y solo querías hacer cosas raras con fetos de embarazada. Si, ya sabes. Esa vez que me estaba muriendo en el hopital. Eres un hij-.. - Dijo rencoroso.

# No te preocupes... Te arrastrare hacia el infierno. Esperare a que tu piel se seque, se rompa, y cuando sólo quede de ti tus huesos, tu alma será arrastrada hacia una oscuridad, dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación, infinitas. Sufrirás más que el doble de los que tu hiciste sufrir. Castigado, sin un límite, sin una fecha, no habrá piedad, no habrá excepción, ni tampoco habrá forma de salir.#

\- Arrancada... la felicidad que tenía. - Cartman puso los ojos en blanco y empezaba a decir cosas que ni el mismo sabía.- yo.. Quiero morir. Pero realmente no puedo morir... ¿Me harías el favor de detenerme? Me rindo.. No puedo luchar. Soy débil... Masacrarme. Extendí mi mano por ayuda pero ya la extendí y no sirvió. Me siento feliz. Nunca puede estar más feliz en este momento. El demonio no me deja de mirar. Estoy feliz. Se lo que me espera y no puedo evitar llorar. Mi héroe esta llorando. Oigo a la gente gritar de dolor y mis ganas de caer me estremecen, pero me hacen sentirme vivo. Caigo y nadie sabe de nada. La luna llena me observa y se ríe. Sabe que lo merezco. Mis heridas no son suficiente para dejar de sufrir. Debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo, lo merezco, lo tengo merecido, es mi juicio y yo lo perdí. Realmente, me siento feliz.

\- ¿¡Que coño?! ¿¡De que estas hablando?! ¡No paras de pasar de tema! ¿Y 'feliz'? ¿Que te está pasando? ¿Me intentas aterrar?

\- Reflejado en el espejo, unos ojos rojos... Parecían sonreír.- Kenny se acercó a él y le pegó en la mejilla.

Cartman cayó al suelo de rodillas y cerró sus ojos.

\- No me vengas con esas estupideces de 'estoy loco y digo locuras' porque ya no puedo más contigo. No haces más que esconderte. Creo de verdad que no puedes tener ayuda. Lo creo enserio. Te abracé, te di mi amistad, mi tiempo, mis preocupaciones. Y no recibo nada a cambio. Solo problemas.

\- Kenny...- susurró.

\- ¿QUÉ?

-... - Levantó la cabeza, dejando ver una extraña sonrisa. - Estoy muriendo.

-... C-como?... S-si es un truco no funcionará.- Dijo sin poder evitar algo de su preocupación.

\- Tu estás muerto. Y ahora voy yo.

\- Muerto?

\- No creas que no me he dado cuenta. Solo eres de mi imaginación, de mi dañada cabeza. El verdadero no sabe nada de que estoy así. - Se levantó del suelo.- siempre e estado solo... Tu también lo escuchas... Lo sé, porque antes no pudiste acabar tu insulto, porque 'eso' te interrumpió.

[][][]RECUERDO[][][]

\- (...) Esa vez que me estaba muriendo en el hopital. Eres un hij-.. - Dijo rencoroso.

# No te preocupes... Te arrastrare hacia el infierno.(...)

[][][]FIN DEL RECUERDO[][][]

-... Me da algo de pena despedirme de ti, producto de mi cabeza, pero tengo algo que hacer. - Abrió la ventana y salió de apoyo en la cornisa.- Como te dije, me estoy muriendo.

\- ¡NO! ¡TU AÚN DEBES VIVIR!.

\- Lo siento. Pero nadie vino a verme cuando estaba mal, y para mi es razón suficiente para despedirme. Echaré de menos esos días contigo, abrazados, intentando animarme. Por lo menos, la hermana de Kenny aún está viva.

\- ¡NO SALTES!

\- Adiós...

# Adiós, pequeño diablo. Elegiste la opción adecuada.#

\- ¡CÁLLATE CRESSA! No saltes Eric. No saltes!

Eric hizo caso omiso, y salto. "Kenny" intento agarrar su mano, pero la traspasó fácilmente y no lo pudo salvar.

\- NO! NOOO!

Una gota cayó en la mano de el falso Kenny. Era una lágrima. Una ultima lágrima. Lo último que tendrá de su creador. Lo último que alguien sabrá de Eric Cartman. Las sombras del suelo se fueron desvaneciendo, al igual que el Kenny falso, ambos desaparecían poco a poco. No sin antes, dejar unas palabras y otra lágrima del Kenny imaginario.

\- Yo siempre te quise... Al menos... Eso siempre deseaste oír del verdadero... - Aunque el no fuera real, su lágrima por alguna razón si lo era, y cayó en el mismo lugar que la del castaño, mezclándose entre sí.- Adiós... Amor...


End file.
